


Bacne

by spicyYeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, i almost misspelled "popping" for "pooping" omfg, kms, more klance because ya fags like it, okay so, uhm yeah sort of graphic pimple popping i guess, yw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Bacne is not fun. It's not really fun for anybody, really. Especially Lance, when he has Keith sitting on him and getting rid of those pesky pimples.





	Bacne

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since the last Klance fanfiction I put up exploded, I'll put up another for ya.
> 
> Slight disgusting warning, I guess?

  
"OW."

  
"Will you hold still?"

  
"WILL YOU _STOP?_ "

  
"No."

  
"THEN NO, I WILL--OW--NOT HOLD STILL."

  
"You're only making it worse, Lance."

  
"ARE YOU SURE _YOU'RE_ NOT--OW--DOING THAT?"

  
Keith _sat_ on Lance, his knees straddling his hips, while his hands kept him in place as he picked and popped the pimples on Lance's back.

  
Lance lay on his stomach. He was shirtless and only wore pants. He had his head twisted around to glare at Keith as the latter ignored his cries of pain.

  
"This wouldn't be happening if you'd do something about your back, you know," Keith grunted, sliding his hand across the other boy's back, in search for another that he has not yet spotted. His eyes landed on a pimple that lay untouched right in the center of Lance's spine.

  
He smirked. This one is going to hurt.

  
"What do you expect me to do? We're in the middle of space, dude," Lance snorted. "Where to you expect me to find acne creams here?"

  
"You look," Keith stated sarcastically and grabbed the wet rag he had off to his side, and wiped the bump clean, then took the sharp safety pin he had laid on Lance's shoulder blade. He leaned in close, and poked through the skin of the pimple.

  
"OW."

  
"Shush," Keith smacked his head with his free hand. "Unless you want me to stab you."

  
"YOU _ARE_ STABBING ME."

  
Keith rolled his eyes and cleaned the point of the pin with the rag. He laid both items back where he had it, and he forced both thumbs on either side of that ugly bump.

  
"Try not to move," Keith warned. "This one's gonna hurt."

  
"Like the others haven't," Lance mumbled irritably, resting his chin onto the pillow he had under him with a frown, letting out a puff of air.

  
Keith glared daggers through the back of Lance's skull and started to squeeze harshly without warning.

  
" _OWOWOWOW,_ " Lance sang, balling his fists into the sheets. "FUCK KEITH, THAT _HURTS._ "

  
When Keith finally got rid of that one, he cleaned the blood and whatever else was in there away with the rag.

  
"UCH, I COULD FEEL THAT ONE _POP._ "

  
"Maybe if you'd take better care of your back-"

  
"I get it, Keith, thanks. You don't have to keep saying it."

  
"I do, or you won't do it," Keith mumbled, already scanning for another.

  
"I hate you," Lance flicked Keith's knee.

  
"As do I," Keith smiled as he placed a small kiss between the boy's shoulder blades.

  
Keith pulled away and looked down at the nape of Lance's neck. There was a goddamned pimple there--a big one. Its head was about as white as snow, and the skin around it was red and irritated. How could he have missed that?

  
"Heh," Keith smiled. "I found a big one on your neck, Lance."

  
_"WHAT?"_

  
"Hold still, please," Keith chuckled, cleaning the bump with the rag.

  
"SHIT, IT ALREADY HURTS," Lance screeched, shuffling uncomfortably.

  
Keith repeated the ritual; poking, squeezing, cleaning.

  
Lance made the ugly sounds of fake muffled sobs through the pillow when Keith finished with that one.

  
Keith rolled his eyes, and ruffled Lance's hair. "You can take a break, Lance."

  
Lance sighed in relief through the pillow, and laid there. Didn't really make an attempt to move. Keith shrugged and stepped off of Lance, stretching long and wide. He pushed his back in with his hands, and twisted from side to side, cracks from his back sounded.

  
Lance extended an arm and poked Keith's leg with his index finger. Keith turned around, looking down at Lance for a second before sitting down on the floor beside the bed, cocking an eyebrow.

  
"I hate you a lot," Lance smiled before leaning forward and kissing the bridge of Keith's nose.

  
Keith blinked a few times, a small flush appeared on his cheeks. He put a hand in Lance's face and pushed him away, a grin tugged at his lips.

  
"I hate you just as much, if not more, you big idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, mostly because I didn't really have enough of motivation to make it somewhat long. So here is just a small fluff I guess.


End file.
